<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pause by MR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355571">Pause</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01'>MR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mend [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Family Secrets, Gen, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, no happy endings here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Erik's kids try to approach him with the truth of who-what they are to him. It's just never the right time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nina Gurzsky &amp; Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mend [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The first time Erik really goes off his shit of do gooder bullshit after fighting so long to be happy, alone with his family.</p><p>His daughter Nina dies. And that day his wife quickly follows. So do so many others.</p><p>Everyone involved in her untimely passing.</p><p>No matter how small their role. Their job title.</p><p>In his rage and mourning he brings death and destruction to half the City he once called home in minutes.</p><p>It's not worth noting but it sticks in his mind that happened on a dreary, snowing day.</p><p>If he closes his eyes long enough he can still see the blood.</p><p>Smell it, feel despair linger in the air.</p><p>Sometimes he catches Charles stare at him in silence. His helmet off. His guard down.</p><p>At times drinking a cup of coffee as he reads a news paper or book. Maybe some alcohol as they play Chess.</p><p>Not once asking if he can help. He prefers it this way.</p><hr/><p>Lorna is twelve when she learns that her father is alive. That she actually has a Dad.</p><p>Of his identity both as a villain to regular and at times mutant society.</p><p>The who he is as a man.</p><p>She asks her Mom all that she can about the guy, her Dad. Reads everything she can from an old computer at the public library.</p><p>Begs her Mom to please-please let her stay up an extra hour on a school night to see the mutant pride parade.</p><p>Doing all this just to have a shot at seeing him. In real life.</p><p>At least to better see if she looks or acts like him. Has a few of his mannerisms.</p><p>Until one day she just doesn't anymore. She is fifteen when she actually has a chance to meet her idol.</p><p>He is said to be quickly approaching her City.</p><p>Her street as a matter of fact. What are the chances, she cannot know what she does is that this is not a drill.</p><p>It is happening and for the love of mutants everywhere she has got to breathe.</p><p>She can see him in the distance. Floating above the ground itself with his cool power and he's got a cape.</p><p>He is the coolest. Absolutely. She doesn't know when she started running but her lungs are working double-time.</p><p>Feeling the electromagnetic energy of the world coursing through her as she runs.</p><p>It aides her speed. Green light coming off of her and oh her hair is turning a shade weirder.</p><p>He can see her. Holy smokes they are making eye contact.</p><p>In real life and it was set to be the best day of her life.</p><p>She is standing in the middle of a cross street.</p><p>The traffic lights on red and a brave crossguard running to see if she needs assistance regardless of their own fear.</p><p>Her feet slowing as she gazes at a shops window. All TV's on a singular channel.</p><p>The happiness and stupid-pointless illusions of a life grandeur disappearing in an instant.</p><p>What she comes across instead completely stops her fascination and obsession with him. Trying to find him, meet him.</p><p>She comes to the realization that this man, this stranger never wanted her.</p><p>Didn't even know about her. He wouldn't ever care even if one day he knows what she is to him.</p><p>She is fifteen when she comes across the breaking news that almost three hours ago the Supervillain Erik Lehnsherr had lost his family.</p><p>Seeing the damage and destruction that he left, caused in his wake.</p><p>Him up close she sees is a shell of a man.</p><p>Someone mean and bitter. All consuming rage.</p><p>For all intents and purposes dead inside yet still standing.</p><p>She should be devastated. People died. She finds that she doesn't care.</p><p>With her having broken the brief moment he continues to move forward.</p><p>Not sure why he share a small moment with an insignificant child.</p><p>But he's ultimately continuing on his way to find someone to blame for his heartache. A war to wage.</p><hr/><p>Peter is seventeen when he meets Magneto.</p><p>Using his speed to do something pretty cool yet certainly illegal.</p><p>Illogical even because he had up until this point considered himself a good person.</p><p>Still he does what he does best. He runs.</p><p>Breaks the man out of the Pentagon. An underground prison.</p><p>Today he did what other mutants. Older people couldn't sooner.</p><p>It is years later when his mom sits him down. They share a long, enlightening conversation.</p><p>One that ends in anger and resentment yet ultimate understanding.</p><p>She still stayed. She loved and raised him. He knows himself. He is extremely difficult despite his charms. </p><p>He is nineteen when he gets the chance to see the man again. </p><p>This time he saves him from an old god he thinks. One of the if not the first mutant which is pretty badass on his part.</p><p>More people should give him and his few found pals credit. It wouldn't hurt anyone.</p><p>The thing is Charles' school is a wreck.</p><p>Completely destroyed and when Peter finds himself feeling alone with the man in a section of the main garden.</p><p>With a heavy bag of soil and a small shovel in hand. He feels like Pietro.</p><p>His Mom only calling him that when he's broken something of value or was almost caught stealing.</p><p>Never in the act for obvious reasons, just after the fact.</p><p>He feels like a little kid waiting to get in trouble. To be judged. And he's second guessing himself now.</p><p>Scared of speaking or breathing. Being so damn close.</p><p>But then he doesn't have to be so worried anymore because Erik is talking.</p><p>His heart breaking for the man. Yet he makes no mistake, mostly for selfish reasons as he hears the almost too quiet words.</p><p>"Nina loved these flowers. They only bloom this time of year."</p><p>And Peter finds himself dropping what he had been almost cradling all the way here.</p><p>Doing what he does best. He runs away before the man can even turn to look at him.</p><hr/><p>Wanda is twenty-three when she tries to approach her father. Tell him who she is. How it's been without him.</p><p>Say that she could have really used his help, advice but that thanks to her mom and brother she grew up just fine.</p><p>She is still a fucking mess. Pacing the room almost every other minute. Moving like clockwork.</p><p>Red mist-like power coming off from her as she tries to expel the nervous energy surrounding her.</p><p>She knows what Lorna and Pietro did. Of their stories and moment of woe.</p><p>They were children and she is an adult now. That is the key difference.</p><p>One with two margaritas already in her system and also half a shot of whiskey and almost a bottle of vodka.</p><p>She asked Erik to dinner. Well beat up one of his associates and asked the person to relay the message to schedule a meet up.</p><p>He in hindsight probably misinterpreted the situation.</p><p>Probably thinking that she would like to leave the X-Men or join his squad of evil-doers.</p><p>She honestly doubts he wants anything more than a conversation. Has seen the way the man looks at her telepathic professor.</p><p>And now she's looking at her old man. A joyless walking suit gracefully approaching her table.</p><p>She feels it now. They all consuming fear her siblings must have felt even despite her liquid courage.</p><p>Feeling really stupid because what the hell what she thinking.</p><p>Genuinely wondering why the hell no one in the mansion or her life stopped her.</p><p>She catches a reflection of something shining coming from his left wrist. Using her power slightly she digs around his mind.</p><p>He chose the wrong night and wrong person to not wear his helmet around.</p><p>Wanda can see that it's a locket. Taking care of the surface of his mind, thoughts.</p><p>She can see that it is opened once a day, early in the morning. At the break of dawn. </p><p>Exiting his mind before he can even begin to register what's happened. She wants to get up from the table.</p><p>In her mind's eye she saw his family. What having them, loosing them did to him.</p><p>Feeling her eyes begin to water slightly she excuses herself. Standing up far too quickly she mumbled out the words.</p><p>"This was a grave mistake on my part." Speaking a little louder this time when she says. "You should try the brisket. It's amazing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>